Ragnarok
by meinthesky
Summary: Loki se ha ido por 3 años y, durante su ausencia, cosas raras le han estado sucediendo a Mayura.. PESIMO summary solo entren y vean P graciaas
1. Chapter 1

-¡Maldicion! ¡Ese tonto llegará tarde de nuevo!- dijo una pelirrosa mirando una y otra vez su reloj - Esta vez sí lo mato.

-¡Mayura!- gritó un hombre de cabello castaño mientras corría hacia ella- Lo siento, lo siento

-Y porque rayos debería disculparte ¿eh? Es la decima vez que me dejas esperándote y siempre me haces llegar tarde a la universidad y, gracias a ti, Thor, ¡el profesor ya cree que soy una irresponsable por eso!

-Te dije que en público sólo me llamaras Narugami, Mayura- dijo tapándole la boca a Daidouji

-¡Bah! Es lo mismo, todo el mundo cree que no te lo digo en serio, ya sabes, como un apodo entre amigos- suspiró- Te lo tomas demasiado en serio.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la universidad- Lo que pasa es que hace unos días tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Uno malo?- rió- Pues yo diría que todo lo contrario tengo un muy buen presentimiento, Thor.

-Mayura acaso… ¿tu viste algo?- dijo parándose frente a ella deteniéndose los dos.

Ella solo se limito a mostrarle una sonrisa enigmática y siguió su camino.

-¡Si te lo dijera no sería divertido! ¿Porque no les preguntas a las Norns? ¡Porque yo no te lo diré!- y se fue corriendo al edificio mientras sonaba el timbre de comienzo de clases.

-Como sea, ella parece estar contenta por esto así que lo más probable es que él vuelva, no hay muchas más posibilidades. Si que te tardaste amigo…- dijo mirando pensativo el cielo

Flash-back

-Me iré, Narugami. Tengo que alejar a Mayura de todo este peligro. Esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca, ella pudo haber…

-Haz lo que te plazca no voy a cuestionar tus acciones. Eres tu el que no suena muy convencido de hacerlo

Estaban en el estudio de él. Narugami en uno de los sillones. Él en la silla de su escritorio.

-Como sea, pienso quedarme aquí, esta ciudad me gusta. Si quieres cuidaré de ella. Mi padre no tiene nada contra mío así que no habrá ataques siempre y cuando tú no vayas a Asgard, claro.

-Si, tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Harías eso Narugami? Cuidarías de ella por mi?

Fin Flash-Back

-Narugami! Que es lo que hace parado allí? Vaya a clase de una vez!

-¡Sí señor director! ¡Lo lamento!- dijo mientras subía por las escaleras a toda prisa

_"El problema es que ella no necesita protección, amigo"_

* * *

Espero que les guste... esto es solo un prologo o algo asi...

solo tienen que aprobarlo y yo lo sigo ^-^

tengo otra historia pendiente pero extrañamente crepusculo perdio su encanto para mi asi que hago esto para refrescarme un poco y ver si despues puedo seguir con mi otra historia que he tratado de seguir casi todo este tiempo pero nada me gustaba (riesgos de publicar un historia no teminada)

besos espero que les guste!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonó el timbre de final de clases. Mayura y Narugami caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-Hey, Mayura, ¿te apetecen unos helados?- le preguntó Narugami queriendo saber más de lo que Mayura había visto.

-No, lo siento tengo que cambiar mis sábanas están llenas de sangre, de nuevo.- suspiró- Esto de ver es genial pero ¡¿por qué rayos tengo que llorar sangre cada vez que lo hago?! Es asqueroso- dijo estremeciéndose.

-Si no fuera por eso nunca sabrías si tus sueños solo fueron sueños o algo mas…- le recordó- pero vamos hace mucho que no tomamos unos helados juntos, Mayura, ¡no seas aburrida!-

-Recuerda que ahora solo soy yo en casa, Narugami, tengo que hacer las compras, limpiar el templo, atender clientes, etc. etc. etc.

-Lo siento Mayura, no quería…-

-No hay problema- le sonrió- Ya no me pongo tan mal, en serio. Bueno Narugami ¡adiós!

Mayura se fue por las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. Al llegar rezó por su padre y se dirigió a su casa. Cambio las sábanas de su cama y luego se puso a limpiar la casa.

"_Aun es raro estar así de sola en casa"_

Mientras tanto Narugami caminaba en silencio. Mirando, otra vez, distraídamente el cielo.

-Sabes si caminas así te chocaras contra algo tarde o temprano.

-¿Heimdal? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a vivir a las montañas…

-Es hora de volver, o al menos así lo quiso Loki.

-Entonces sí va a volver. Es lo que vio Mayura…

-¿Y? Ya sabes de dónde proviene su poder, ¿o sigue siendo un total misterio?- le preguntó

-Total y gran misterio, también cómo comenzó todo, así, tan de repente…

Flash Back

Era el cumpleaños número 18 de Mayura. La mirada de ella estaba perdida, no sonreía, no hablaba más de lo necesario. Allí solo se encontraban las Norns, Narugami, Frey y Reya. Mayura ya no tenía amigos en el colegio.

Misao estaba destrozado. Su hija parecía no tener ganas de vivir, jamás la había visto así. Había hecho de todo con tal de ponerla feliz, nada parecía funcionar.

-¡Daidouji! Es hora de que apagues las velas, no te olvides de los deseos- le dijo Narugami-Hice el pastel yo mismo, espero que te guste.

Al mismo momento en el que Mayura se inclino para solar. Un vórtice se abrió detrás de Mayura. Una mano cubierta de lava intento atraparla pero su padre fue más rápido, empujándola para que ella se salvara pero dejándolo a él a merced de la bestia.

-¡Papá!- grito Mayura corriendo hacia su padre que estaba gravemente herido.

-Mayura- dijo con vos débil- mi hija, debes prometerme que volverás a ser feliz cuando me haya ido.

-No digas eso, papá. Vas a recuperarte. Por favor, tienes que recuperarte.

Pero Misao ya no estaba. Su mirada se fijo en la nada. Mientras Mayura lloraba.

Detrás de ellos una batalla contra el monstruo de lava se libraba.

-¡Un gigante de lava! ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Vernandi

-No lo sé, pero hay que sacar a Mayura de aquí ¡ahora!- dijo Narugami

Cuando se voltearon hacia Mayura un aura roja la rodeaba. Se levantó del suelo sus ojos brillaban y caían lagrimas de sangre de ellos. Todos estaban totalmente paralizados. Mayura parecía poseída. Levantó su brazo lentamente apuntando a la bestia. Luego de su brazo salió un rayo negro que penetro a la bestia la cual desapareció, convertida en cenizas.

Fin flash back

-¡Auch!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te dije que te chocarías con algo!

La cara de Narugami estaba pegada a un poste de luz.

-¡Como sea!- dijo sobándose la frente- ¿Cuándo vuelve Loki?

- Entre hoy a la noche y mañana no estoy muy seguro

-Será mejor no decirle a Freya hasta último momento… No queremos que Mayura la mate de verdad esta vez…

-Eso sería de verdad divertido- dijo Heimdal riéndose entre dientes.

-Créeme, no lo es- dijo estremeciéndose – Cuando está enojada, Mayura puede dar mucho miedo.

Siguieron caminando juntos, en silencio, un rato más. El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Narugami alzó la vista para observar el paisaje y vio tres sombras. Una pequeña del tamaño de un pequeño cachorro. Las otras dos altas y esbeltas.

-Narugami, cuando tiempo sin verte amigo

-¿¡Loki!?


	3. Chapter 3

-Loki, ¿de verdad eres tú?-preguntó Thor aun sin creerse que el que estaba parado frente a él era el mismísimo dios que se había ido hace ya 3 años.

Él sólo sonrío de lado.

-Papi tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos ir a casa de una vez?- dijo Fenrir

-¡Pero hermano te has venido comiendo una caja entera de galletas en el camino!

-Déjalo, Yamino, ya falta poco para llegar. ¿Vienes Narugami? ¿Y tú, Heimdal?

-¡Sabes que me encanta comer en tu casa Loki! – Dijo y luego se dirigió a Yamino - Oye tú, será mejor que prepares algo rico.

-S-ssí- dijo la serpiente con un escalofrío.

-Yo paso. Imagino que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar y no quiero meterme en su camino.- dijo Heimdal dando media vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad

Llegaron a la mansión. El patio estaba demasiado largo y algunas enredaderas estaban cubriendo el edificio pero por lo demás la casa estaba igual que hace 3 años. Loki deshizo el candado mágico que le había puesto a la entrada.

-No hacía falta tanto seguro. Cuando Mayura vio que estaba cerrada ni se molesto en entrar, me dijo que le dolería mucho si lo hacía- dijo el dios del trueno sin pensar.

Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de dolor y nostalgia por unos momentos antes de recomponerse y mirar a Narugami con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Nunca se está 100% seguro

Estaban en la oficina de Loki. Sólo él y Thor. Yamino, Ai-chan y Fenrir estaban en la cocina. Reinaba un silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo está ella?- pregunto el dios del caos en casi un susurro.

-No voy a mentirte, la ha pasado fatal. El primer año fue horrible. Casi no comía y o hablaba. El Sr. Daidouji de verdad quería estrangularte.

-¿Quería?

-El padre de Mayura falleció Loki. Si no fuera porque él le pidió a Mayura que sea feliz dudo que ella estuviera así ahora.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Un monstruo de lava apareció en el cumpleaños nº 16 de Mayura. Fue bastante feo.

-¿Qué explicación le diste a ella?

Narugami recordó algo antes de responder

_-Escúchame bien, Thor, no quiero que le digas sobre mis poderes. Quiero hacerlo yo cuando él decida decirme la verdad, ¿entendido?- le dijo con una mirada muy aterradora._

-¡Ella se desmayó!- dijo sudando por el miedo a la pelirrosa- Le dijimos que había sido un incendio por una pérdida de gas.

-¿Entonces ella está sola ahora en casa? ¿Sin protección alguna?- dijo Loki alarmándose.

-Bueno no puedo quedarme con ella las 24hs. ¿sabes? Se vería realmente raro.

En eso entraron Yamino, Ai-chan y Fenrir con los aperitivos.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón- dijo suspirando- ya veremos qué hacer luego.

* * *

Mayura ya había terminado de limpiar la casa. Saco su mochila y empezó a hacer los deberes. Muy frecuentemente su mirada se iba a la fotografía en la que se encontraban todos frente la agencia. Esa foto había sido tomada el mismo día del primer monstruo, el mismo día que Loki se había ido.

Cuando llego a la agencia al otro día no había nadie. Ni siquiera había podido entrar porque la reja estaba cerrada con candado, con una cadena que nada parecía romper. Ni siquiera se había despedido, ni una pista de donde podía estar, tal como la otra vez. Pero el no regresó como lo había hecho la primera vez. Ella siguió esperando pero él no volvía.

Suspiro, esa sí que había sido una etapa difícil en su vida. Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba, y que se sentía una pésima persona porque él era mucho menor que ella.

"Él es el anciano" pensó ella con una sonrisa más alegre.

La primera noche que paso con sus poderes había sido algo bizarra. Sueños de Narugami sacando rayos de su espada de madera, Reya transformándose en una hermosa mujer, Vernandi haciendo una especie de magia con números y pociones, Skuld invocando unos seres alados, etc. Pero lo que más la había aterrorizado era ver a Yamino transformarse en una serpiente gigante, al pequeño Fenrir convertido en un perro de proporciones titánicas y a Loki convirtiéndose en Kami-sama.

Al despertar de esa noche vio que toda su almohada y su pijama estaban manchados de sangre se levanto de prisa y al ver su reflejo frente al espejo vio surcos de sangre seca que salían de sus ojos **(si, muy asqueroso no?) **.

Aquel día fue el funeral de su padre. Ella se había quedado hasta que la cremación estuviese terminada, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Narugami se había quedado con ella para hacerle compañía. Allí fue donde comenzaron las preguntas. Él no tuvo otra que decirla la pura y total verdad sobre todo. Mayura estaba llorando al final de todo y se alegro de ver que sus lágrimas estaban cristalinas como debían de ser.

Los sueños siguieron mucho después y Mayura poco a poco empezó a aprender más sobre el mundo donde Loki pertenecía. Con el tiempo aprendieron que ella veía pasado, presente y futuro en esos sueños. Pero qué veía era cosa del azar. Nunca sabía que era lo próximo que podía ver y nunca estaba muy segura si ya había pasado, si estaba pasando o si alguna vez pasará.

Después del colegio ella y Narugami iban a entrenar. Mayura necesitaba controlar sus poderes, lo cual no fue fácil. Se le escapó una risita cuando recordó las muchas veces que Thor había terminado mal herido de alguna de las prácticas. Con el tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Mayura le agradecía mucho por todo el soporte que Narugami había sido. Le daba su hombro cuando se desmoronaba, le daba su mano cuando caía… Thor si que era un buen amigo.

-¿Puede ser que siempre me pase lo mismo? ¡De verdad tengo un serio problema de concentración!- dijo Mayura al ver que eran ya las 12 de la noche y ella no había terminado sus deberes.

Se tiro en su cama para irse a dormir. Haría los deberes mas tarde. Pasó así vario minutos con la mente en blanco, sin moverse. Concentrándose en su respiración.

-Heimdal, ¿a qué debo el honor que vengas a visitarme?

El dios se asusto a sobremanera y termino cayendo de cara contra el suela del cuarto de Mayura.

-¡Que rayos! Solo he venido a hacerte una simple pregunta. Es muy importante para mí la respuesta así que más vale que la respondas ¿Entendiste?

-Sí que posees el don de la disuasión- murmuro Mayura- Supongo que quieres saber quien tiene tu ojo ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabes? De verdad no me apetece perder el tiempo aquí

-Sí, lo sé- se limito a responder ella

-¡Entonces dímelo!

-Pero que carácter- dijo susurrando- Está bien el que tiene tu ojo derecho es…

* * *

hola!!! espero que les guste!!

mas les vale!!! me quede hasta las 2 de la mañana escriviendo esto!!!

bueno me vor a dormir un buen rato!


	4. Chapter 4

Heimdal se fue de la casa de Mayura totalmente furioso. Mayura bostezó y volvió a su cama.

-No entiendo porqué se sorprendió tanto. Era bastante obvio.- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

-¡Así que entraste en la universidad! No puedo creerlo, de verdad no puedo…

-ja ja ja supongo que no… ni yo tampoco lo creía… igualmente estoy estudiando para ser chef así que el ingreso no fue muy difícil- dijo Narugami.

-¿y qué está estudiando la chica del misterio?- pregunto Fenrir

- Ella, por supuesto, está estudiando criminología. Se está esforzando mucho por alcanzar su sueño de ser una gran detective- dijo Thor comiendo un GRAN plato de arroz.

-Parece que ella es bastante feliz ahora- murmuró Loki con un gran dejo de tristeza.

Pero era lo justo ¿verdad? Él se había ido para eso mismo para que ella fuera feliz, como una persona normal, una que no está en el medio de un conflicto entre dioses. Pero le parecía tan injusto, ¿por qué ella podía seguir con su vida mientras él no podía pensar en su voz sin sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho? ¿Acaso Mayura era más fuerte que él?

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu, quiero decir ella se ve feliz ahora pero aun sigue muy herida pero con el tiempo –_ "y saber toda la verdad"_ pensó Thor- la han ayudado, pero solo un poco.

* * *

Un grito se oyó en la mitad de la noche.

-¡Maldición! No otra vez esa pesadilla. Quería dormir bien esta noche- dijo Mayura levantándose perezosamente de la cama- al menos no hay sangre que limpiar.

Fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se sentó en la mesa mientras tomaba despacio el vaso y miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras recordaba su amargo cumpleaños número 17…

-¡Loki! ¡Muchísimas gracias por mi regalo! ¡Me encanta!- dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño mientras él, sin poder evitarlo sonreía.

-Supuse que te gustaría- dijo sonriéndole.

Todos estaban allí, las Norns, Reya, Frey, Narugami…

Mayura era pura sonrisas. Había recibido un montón de regalos pero el que más le había gustado era el de Loki: una capa y gorro al estilo Sherlock Holmes y un montón de libros de misterio se famosos autores como Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Cristie y más.

-A ver, todos, tomémonos una fotografía- gritó Skuld

Se pararon para la foto. Skuld puso la cámara de Mayura en una de las mesas, puso el automático y corrió hacia los demás.

Ya habían comido la torta y ya estaban a punto de irse cuando un vórtice apareció. De allí salió un monstruo blanco, como de hielo, luego supo que se trataba de un gigante de hielo, uno de los primeros habitantes del mundo. El gigante encontró su objetivo y lo ataco sin piedad alguna por supuesto se trataba de ella. Luego de aquel ataque ella se desmayó y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido después. Sólo que se despertó en la cama de Loki, al otro día encontró la mansión totalmente vacía.

Mayura bostezó. Luego agarro una vara de madera que se encontraba en la salida del patio trasero de la casa.

-Supongo que lo único que me queda por hacer es entrenar un poco- murmuro aún adormilada- malditas pesadillas. Pero supongo que no me aburriré tanto si tengo alguien con quien desquitarme.- sonrió con un dejo de maldad.

Fue a buscar su teléfono celular, marco un número y espero a que la atendiera.

* * *

El celular de Narugami empezó a sonar. Y tuvo un escalofrío al reconocer la canción.

_"Si llama a esta hora solo significa una cosa, tuvo un sueño o una visión que la puso de mal humor y necesita desquitarse"_

Loki se había ido por unos segundos a ayudar a Yamino con la mudanza.

Tragó sonoramente y atendió el teléfono.

-Na- Narugami- dijo con miedo.

_-Thor –_ dijo Mayura con voz cantarina_- Oye, estaba pensando que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no entrenamos y temo que olvide como usar la lanza… y ¡mira si pierdo mi puntería!-_ dijo ella con preocupación que como bien sabia Narugami era totalmente falsa.

-Solo repasa los pasos de lucha con lanza y usa algunas cosas inútiles y viejas para practicar tu puntería no hace falta que yo vaya…- dijo algo molesto.

-_¡Pero eso no es para nada divertido!_- se quejó ella.

-Nadie dijo que lo sería. No seré tu saco de golpes viviente.

-_Baka, en fin donde estas ¿eh? Estoy aburriéndome mucho que tal si paseamos y charlamos un poco…_

-¿Para que me ataques cuando menos lo espere? No gracias. Además estoy ocupado, niña.

-_Maldición. Supongo que tendré que llamar a Freya, solo es cuestión de insinuar que está hecha de plástico y tendré lo que necesito. Adiós **querido amigo**_- ella colgó

A Narugami le dio un escalofrió por la espalda cuando escucho el tono en el que ella había pronunciado "querido amigo". Mañana sin duda recibiría algunos golpes.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunto Ai-chan apoyándose en la cabeza del dios.

-Con Mayura –dejo escapar un suspiro- digamos que ella se ha puesto muy violenta desde que se fueron.- dijo con una sonrisa que extrañamente mostraba algo de sufrimiento.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdon que tarde taaanto parece que tengo pequeños problemas cuando estoy mal mentalmente (unos de los peores periodos de mi vida) pero bueno hago lo que puedo... que no es mucho u.u**

**espero que les guste gente. **

**y si no traten de no matarme poruqe estoy mal de la confianza en mi misma..**

**gracias.. besooos**


	5. Chapter 5

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado temprano… debería amenazarte con tu vida más seguido. Es bueno para tu puntualidad.

-Seguro como quieras- bostezó Narugami totalmente dormido. Se había quedado en la casa de Loki toda la noche poniéndose al día.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?… parece que no has dormido nada anoche- dijo Mayura pasándole la mano por delante de su rostro.

-Resulta que una persona que no quiero mencionar me llamo a las 4 a.m. eso te quieta bastante el sueño ¿sabes?- dijo fulminándola con la mirada

-Serás mentiroso, siempre que te llamo a la noche no contestas la primera vez porque tienes el sueño más pesado que una piedra. Eso quiere decir que ya estabas despierto cuando te llame-

"_Maldición, me atrapó y ahora ¿cómo le digo que Loki volvió y yo no tuve siquiera intención de avisarle? Aunque se seguro se pone tan contenta que ni siquiera me pegue pero no quiero arriesgarme…" _Pensó Narugami

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no quieres decirme?- dijo Mayura molesta

"_Y ahora seguro me tortura hasta que le diga. Pero Loki de seguro se enoja si le digo… ¡Porque tendré que sufrir tanto! Veamos ¿a quién le tengo más miedo?" _– Se puso a pensar- _"definitivamente Mayura"._

-Bueno, tal vez ayer me haya encontrado con un viejo amigo y nos quedamos charlando ya sabes…- dijo alejándose un poco para tener más ventaja al huir.

-Ah- dijo pensando en lo que Thor le había dicho- Espera un segundo… ¿eso quiere decir que… el volvió?

Mayura dejo de caminar. Aun no se creía lo que acababa de deducir. Pero no sabía por qué, ella ya sabía que uno de estos días el regresaría. Tal vez ahora que era realmente cierto... aun así parecía tan irreal.

-No estás mintiendo ¿verdad?- dijo con voz algo ahogada.

-No, me encontré con él anoche justo después de que fuiste para tu casa. Ya está en la mansión. Si quieres pasamos por ahí después de la univer…

Pero no pudo terminar su oración. Mayura ya estaba corriendo para la agencia.

-Mayura, ¡Mayura espera!- y fue corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Loki estaba en el patio trasero tomando un té mientras Yamino cortaba el césped del patio trasero. Habían tenido que hacerle una limpieza completa a la casa. Y aun faltaban muchas habitaciones por limpiar. Pero Yamino era muy eficiente en 8 horas ya había limpiado las habitaciones mas importantes como la cocina, su habitación y por supuesto la oficina.

-¡Loki-sama!- Ai-chan se posó sobre su cabeza- Loki-sama ¿cuándo veremos a Mayura?

-Sí, papi, extraño mucho a la chica del misterio- dijo el pequeño cachorro.

Loki solo sonrió con melancolía mientras le daba una galleta a Ai-chan. Él también la extrañaba por supuesto. Pero debía ser paciente. No podía solo volver a su vida sin primero tener algunas explicaciones, las cuales aun debía inventar, para explicarle a ella por qué se había ido sin avisar y por qué había vuelto así de repente. Aunque Mayura era capaz de creerle si le decía que había sido abducido por extraterrestres y lo habían mantenido secuestrado hasta ahora. No pudo evitarlo, rió.

El teléfono sonó y Yamino corrió adentro de la casa para atenderlo.

-Papi- dijo Fenrir moviendo su cola- Dile al tonto de mi hermano que me cocine algo tengo mucha hambre- dijo poniendo cara de perro mojado.

-Si sigues así te pondrás gordo- lo criticó- En este mundo no haces nada de ejercicio y solo comes. En cualquier momento saldrás rodando por la puerta.

-¡Eso no es justo, papi!

-Señor Loki- dijo Yamino saliendo al patio con cara alarmada- Narugami acaba de llamar dice que se le escapó que hemos regresado y Mayura viene para acá-

-Ese boca floja- dijo Loki y luego suspiro- Supongo que no queda otra que venga – dijo son poder evitar sonreír. Después de tres años por fin podría verla.

Se transformo en niño. Se sintió raro, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese cuerpo.

-Loki-sama, hay un problema- le dijo la criaturita rosada- está muy pequeño.

Loki alzo una ceja preocupándose por la salud mental del espíritu.

-Así es como debo verme Ai-chan ¿recuerdas? Así es como Mayura me conoce. –dijo hablándole despacio.

-No me refería a eso Loki-sama- le dijo- Se supone que usted es un niño normal que crece… cuando Mayura lo conoció usted era supuestamente un niño de 10 años ¿verdad? Así que ahora tendría que ser un niño de 13…

Loki no supo porqué no se le había ocurrido eso antes. El pequeño fantasma tenía la absoluta razón. Sin perder tiempo le agrego 3 años a la forma que tenía antes. Obviamente ahora era un niño más alto. Con facciones que se acercaban a las de un adolescente pero no del todo.

* * *

-¡Mayura espera!- gritó el dios del trueno- Tenemos que ir a la universidad ¿recuerdas? Era el lugar a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo.

Mayura solo siguió corriendo. Durante todo el recorrido no le había dirigido una sola palabra. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan boca floja? Ahora se perderá su clase de cocina y de verdad la adoraba. Era el único lugar en la que no le cobraban por los alimentos y podía comerse todo lo que sobraba. Ahora de seguro no podría cenar porque lo habían despedido del último que había conseguido y no podía encontrar otro. Tendría que chantajear a Mayura para que lo invite a cenar. Pero eso de seguro terminaría en alguna práctica en la cual terminaría más deshecho que cuando entró.

Sí. Su vida era una desgracia.

Mayura se paró de repente.

-Mayura, ¿quieres volver a la universidad?- le preguntó extrañado de que haya parado así de repente.

-No, baka, llegamos- dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba a reja, ahora sin cadena, y sus ojos se llenaban se lágrimas.

Se las limpió con su antebrazo y, decidida, tocó el timbre.

"_Al fin luego de tres años"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me puse hacerlo al día siguiente para disculparme por taaaaaaanta tardanza... esperemos que no pase de nuevo.**

**alguien me pidio que los caps fueran mas largos y este lo es por uno pocos renglones XD**

**pero prometo subir mas seguido.**

**Besos **


	6. Chapter 6

Las manos de Mayura temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápido y fuerte contra sus costillas.

-Oye, Mayura, recuerda no contestar cuando Fenrir te hable.- le dijo Thor

-Ya lo sé-respondió

-Y también recuerda que debes hacer como si el fantasmita no estuviera ahí.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y también debes recordar no contestarle.

-¡Que ya lo sé!- dijo Mayura perdiendo la paciencia y pegándole al dios del trueno en la cabeza.- ¡Si que eres desesperante, baka!

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Yamino, quien le sonreía.

-Señorita Mayura, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

La mujer no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa al verlo.

-¡Yamino! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

-¿Narugami?

Thor estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-El está bien. Va a quedarse afuera porque debe ir a trabajar, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Mayura amenazándolo con los ojos- de todos modos tu ya estuviste con Loki, ¿verdad?

"_Maldición aún está enojada. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que de verdad me mate" _pensó el dios del trueno.

-Sí ya me iba- dijo parándose rápidamente para luego alejarse corriendo.

Yamino tenía en la cara una expresión que denotaba _"Que rayos acaba de pasar". _Mayura se limito a sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado. Yamino iba a preguntarle qué había sucedido pero la peli- rosa se salvó porque Fenrir estaba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Chica del misterio!- gritó el cachorro.

Mayura se agacho para poder cargarlo.

-¡Fenrir! ¡Pero mírate no has crecido ni un poco! No te alimentan bien en esa casa ¿verdad cachorrito lindo? ¿Cómo se atreven a maltratar así a mi perro detective?

-Es verdad el tonto de mi hermano no me alimenta lo suficiente- dijo lanzándole dagas por los ojos a Narugami.

-Eso no es verdad, señorita Mayura, lo que pasa es que se la pasa comiendo dulces y no come nada saludable.-dijo Narugami, obviamente dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que necesito más cantidad, inútil.

-¿Más cantidad? ¡Pero si comes lo que el señor Loki y yo comemos en un mes!

-¡Solo estás exagerando!

Mayura un sabía qué hacer. Por un lado debería hacer como si Yamino estuviera respondiéndole a un perro que le ladraba, pero por el otro lado no sabía cómo detener la pelea, así que los dejo seguir. Algún día terminarían ¿no?

-Fenrir, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Las compras por televisión son el mejor invento del mundo!

No, definitivamente no terminarían nunca.

-¡Ya paren de pelear ustedes dos! ¿Es que nunca se cansan?

-Loki…

El dios del caos fijo su vista en la mujer que tenía n frente de él. Ya no era una niña laque se encontraba allí sino una mujer, un bella mujer. Era increíble lo que había cambiado en unos pocos tres años que antes le eran tan insignificantes en su vida inmortal, ahora sentía que se había perdido de tanto. Ahora incluso los días tenían importancia, en un solo día ella podría hacer tantas cosas sonreír, llorar, etc… Pero el día que más le aterraba era aquel día en el que la perdería para siempre, el día en que su alma terminara en las manos de Hell.

Mayura aun no podía creer lo que veía aunque lo había visto en sus visiones. Su Loki estaba allí a unos pocos metros de ella. ¿Estaba más alto? Seguro estaba aparentando una edad mayor para que ella no sospechara nada. Si solo supiera todo lo que sabía. Seguro era aun más de lo que él. Observó detenidamente sus ojos, esos que había anhelado ver por tanto tiempo cuando estuviera despierta, porque sus sueños estaban llenos de ellos.

Loki le sonrió con una sonrisa que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, tres años para ser exactos. La peli-rosa hizo lo mismo y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, tal y como lo hacía antes.

-Loki, bienvenido- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, es bueno estar en casa.

-Mira cómo has crecido- dijo Mayura siguiéndole el juego.

-Tu también has cambiado, Mayura.

Mayura lo abrazó nuevamente y Loki le devolvió el abrazó aspirando su aroma tan particular.

"_Sí, de verdad es bueno estar en casa"_

_

* * *

_**Eh vuelto! :P**

**bueno gente ahi les dejo.**

**La excusa por esta vez : el hermoso colegio que me inunda de pruebas, gomen**

**ahora estoy de vacaciones así que tal vez encuentra mas tiempo (deseenme suerte)**

**espero que les guste!**


	7. Chapter 7

El Sol ya se había puesto y Mayura aún estaba en la agencia. Había ayudado con la mudanza, a cortar el pasto, había cocinado tanto almuerzo; merienda y cena junto a Yamino, había jugado con Fenrir, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó hablando con Loki. No podía evitarlo, hace tres años que no había oído su voz, le conto de sus nuevas amigas en la universidad, cómo se estaba esforzando por que le vaya bien en su carrera, todo lo que se le venía a la mente. De vez en cuando se levantaba a darle otro abrazo. No le contó nada que le causara dolor como la muerte de su padre o preguntarle por qué se había ido dejándola tan sola, no quería arruinar el momento, no quería romper su pequeña burbuja.

Loki no podía estar más feliz. Después de tres años ella estaba tan... deslumbrante, simplemente no podía quietarle los ojos de encima. Parecía que ahora ella podría disfrutar de una vida normal aun con él estando a su lado. La escuchaba hablar detenidamente, deleitándose cada vez que su nombre salía de sus labios, inhalando su aroma cada vez que ella lo abrazaba. Todo estaba completo nuevamente, en su lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta que no le haría preguntas sobre su partida o por su llegada, o contarle sobre su padre se sintió aliviado pero al mismo tiempo triste, ¿acaso ya no confiaba en él?

-Señorita Mayura, será mejor que se vaya a su casa. Ya es tarde.- le dijo Yamino

-Es verdad.- murmuró sin mucho ánimo. De verdad no quería irse.-Estarás aquí mañana ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Loki se repente seria.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriéndole- ¿Dónde más estaría?

Le sonrió. Luego se despidió de todos (dándole otro abrazo a Loki).

-Mayura, ¿estarás bien yendo a casa sola a esta hora?- le pregunto Loki con la clara intención de acompañarla a su casa.

-Por supuesto. Ya soy una niña grande.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y se fue.

El dios del caos se levantó y miró por la ventana mientras Mayura se iba por la calle. Suspiró.

-Ai-chan, síguela hasta su casa y luego vuelve. Avísame inmediatamente si pasa algo- le ordeno Loki en voz baja, aun mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, señor Loki- diciendo eso se fue tras la chica.

Loki suspiro de nuevo. _"¿Por qué rayos me preocupo tanto?"_

* * *

Mayura ya se había dado cuenta que el pequeño fantasmita la seguía. Pero por supuesto, debía ignorarlo. Y era bastante molesto, no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse observada. Pero había algo más que le incomodaba, y creía saber que era. Ese aroma dulzón casi al punto de ser empalagoso solo pertenecía a una persona. Pero como Ai-chan estaba atrás de ella debía actuar como si nada pasara, se suponía que ni siquiera la conocía. Que fastidio, tenía mucha rabia acumulada y ahora que podía dejarla salir resultaba que tenía que actuar como una persona normal.

-Que fastidio- murmuró y siguió caminando para su casa ignorando la sombra que se encontraba en la calle que cortaba con la que ella estaba.

Mayura llego a su casa y le cerró la puerta al fantasmita en la cara para luego cerrar todas las ventanas. Quería entrenar para liberar tenciones y no podía correr el riesgo que el espíritu la viera.

Ai-chan estaba regresando a la agencia cuando dos manos lo sujetaron, impidiéndole continuar.

-Tú no eres la cosita rosada que siempre estaba con Loki- dijo la voz de una mujer.

El pequeño espíritu se dio vuelta para ver quién era su opresor: - Señorita Freya, tiempo sin verla.

-Sí, ¡eres tú! Eso significa que mi amado Loki ah vuelto. Será tan romántico cuando por fin volvamos a encontrarnos…

…_::: mente de Freya:::…_

_(Rosita con corazoncitos de fondo (lo mas cursi que se puedan imaginar))_

_-Freya este tiempo sin ti ha sido toda una tortura-diría Loki.-Lamento haberme ido sin ti dejándote sola con el tonto de tu hermano._

_-No importa, Loki. Lo que de verdad importa es que ahora podemos estar juntos-diría ella._

_(Abrazo apasionado mientras sus labios se acercan) _

…_::: Fin de la mente de Freya:::…_

-Será tan hermoso, tan hermoso- dijo Freya aun en su mundo- Esperen, ¿a dónde rayos se fue?

Ai-chan ya se había ido hace mucho tiempo y ya estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar. Yamino le abrió la puerta y el fantasmita se apoyo rápidamente en la cabeza de Loki, que ya estaba en su forma normal.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó mientras le daba de comer una galleta.

-Sí, señor Loki. Lo único que…

Loki se temió lo peor en ese misero micro segundo. Su cuerpo se puso rigido mientras una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el corazón.

-…me encontré con la señorita Freya en el camino de vuelta.- terminó la frase mientras seguía comiendo su galleta.

-¿Freya?- dijo mientras un escalofrío de asco le bajaba por la espalda- Y yo que pensé que tendría que esperar unos días más para tener que soportarla. Con suerte esperará hasta mañana para venir. - Suspiró- Que fastidio.

* * *

_-Que vengas gran tonto. Hoy no te me escapas.-_ le dijo Mayura por teléfono- _Y encima tuve una perfecta oportunidad para desquitarme con Freya pero a Loki se le ocurre mandar a la bola rosada a seguirme._

"_De ésta no me escapo. Será mejor que vaya sin rechistar o me ira peor" _pensó Narugami.

-Ya, Mayura, voy para allá- le dijo rendido- Llego en diez minutos.

_-¡Gracias! Te prepararé algo de comer. ¿Te perdiste la clase de cocina de hoy por mi culpa no?-_

-Mayura eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?- dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonaban las tripas.

-_Por supuesto que lo sé. Ya ven de una vez_- y cortó.

* * *

**Creo que hice tiempo record al actualizar...**

**mucho tiempo libre... desearía tener mas en el año.**

**espero que les guste!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Maldición, esto me pasa por hacerle caso cuando me extorsiona con comida- dijo Thor llegando a la casa de Loki.

-Narugami, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí- dijo Yamino claramente nervioso-el señor Loki está arriba.

"Subir escaleras." Pensó con dolor "Mayura definitivamente me odia"

Media hora después Narugami llegó al primer piso y a la puerta del escritorio de Loki. Al abrirla se encontró con que Mayura ya había llegado a la casa de Loki y en ese momento se encontraba abrazándolo y el dios del caos, por supuesto, sonreía. "Maldita, ella si se puede mover".

-¡Narugami que mal aspecto tienes! Parece que te atropello un auto o algo así- comentó Loki viendo el mal estado de su amigo.

-Fue algo mucho peor Loki. Fue un monstruo sin corazón que le gusta pegarle a la gente después de chantajearlos.- dijo el dios del trueno sin pensar lo que decía.

-¡Misterioso! –dijo Mayura fingiendo emoción- Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no fue tu culpa que el monstruo te hiciera todo eso? Porque si yo fuera el monstruo ahora estaría muy enojada contigo por hablar tan mal de mí y te haría trisas ante la mínima posibilidad de hacerlo.- dijo la pelirosada dándole una mirada asesina.

-Mayura que cosas raras dices- murmuro Loki tomando su té- No has cambiado en nada.

Mayura rio inocentemente y dijo:- Verdad que no, ¿eh?

-Oye, chico trueno, ¿por qué luces tan asustado?- le peguntó Fenrir

-Voy a morir, es mi fin, voy a morir- dijo Narugami temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Se hace tarde y debo lavar mis sábanas, de nuevo.- murmuró Mayura.

Narugami la miro y esta le devolvió la mirada afirmando la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza.

-Mayura, te acompaño, yo también tengo que ir a casa.- dijo rápidamente él.

-Pero Narugami.-dijo Loki extrañado- ¿que no te quedabas a comer?

-Acabo de recordar que también debo lavar mis sábanas. ¡Adiós!- dijo llevándose a Mayura con el mientras salía rápido de la mansión.

-¿"También debo lavar mis sábanas"?- dijo Mayura- de verdad por un segundo pensé que tenías algún rastro de cerebro, Thor.

-Lo sé, pero ¿vas a decirme qué viste? Porque si no me vas a decir qué fue me hiciste perder la cena.-dijo, luego se dio cuenta de que Mayura se había detenido.

Estaba mirando el suelo, sus manos estaban en puños.

-¿Mayura?- la llamo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada pero ella estaba en estado de trance. Sus ojos brillaban y lloraba sangre. Narugami se preocupó. La última vez que había pasado esto había sido hace unos cuatro meses y ella casi destruyó el lugar donde estaban entrenando. La agarro por los hombros e intento que reaccionara pero era inútil. Al menos no estaba liberando energía. Intento llamarla de nuevo. Y esta vez abrió la boca y susurro un casi inentendible:- Se acerca.

* * *

**Me van a matar tarde facil 1000 años para subir algo y encima subo poco!**

**pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo terrible tengo la agenda muy ocupada (como si fuera una persona importante XD(no puedo creerlo me estoy haciendo sarcasmo a mi misma o.o)) y encima tengo que levantar una materia algo jodida... y no olvidarse de mantener las otras altas...**

**la vida es un mierda, y como dice mi buen amigo Forest Gump "shit happens" solo que a mi este año me tocaron todas...**

**y ademas agréguenle que estoy escribiendo otra historia que no piesno publicar hasta tener casi terminada o va a pasar lo que pasa ahora (no se me ocurre nada para escribir y me cuelgo)**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Qué sucede, Mayura? ¿Qué es lo que se acerca?- Narugami trato de hacerla responder, zarandeando un poco sus hombros de nuevo.

-Bastante sencillo, Thor. De verdad jamás sospechaste que el Ragnarok se acercaba al fin. Después de todo, las visiones del futuro que ha tenido Mayura solo son de peleas, muerte y destrucción.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Narugami se dio vuelta rápidamente sosteniendo su espada, listo para defenderse. Pero no atacó.

-¿Padre?

-Es hora de que me lleve a Mayura a Asgard. Ya es hora y gracias a ti, hijo, está preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?

Odín no hizo caso. Solo se acerco a Mayura, le acarició la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído.

-No, no quiero- dijo Mayura que de repente parecía haber recobrado la conciencia, aun así sus ojos seguían brillando y seguía llorando sangre.- ¡No quiero!

Entonces el aura roja empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Mayura, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Luego hubo una explosión. Una más grande de las que jamás ella había provocado. Narugami cayó hacia atrás gravemente herido.

Loki estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando la ola expansiva de la explosión llegó a su casa. Los vidrios se rompieron y un fortísimo viento azotó al edificio.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- murmuró Loki mientras se levantaba del suelo.

La mesa y las sillas estaban desparramadas por el piso del comedor, las copas se habían quebrado.

-¡Padre!- Yamino acababa de entrar a la habitación. Sus anteojos también estaban rotos- ¿Está bien? – Se acercó a él – ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé- dijo ya sobre sus dos pies.

-Papá, papá, ¡el chico trueno está afuera! Esta gravemente herido, apenas puede moverse.

Se apresuraron hacia afuera. Loki nunca había visto a Narugami peor. Lo llevaron a arriba y lo pusieron en una habitación de huéspedes.

-Narugami, tienes que decirme qué sucedió. ¿Mayura estaba contigo?- le preguntó el dios del caos.

-Lo siento, Loki. No pude hacer nada.- dijo tosiendo al final

-¿A qué te refieres?- cada vez estaba preocupándose más. Las ideas flotaron por su mente una atrás de la otra. Sintió como si una estaca se le clavara en el pecho.

-Odín se la llevó a Asgard- Y con eso Thor cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

-No, no puede ser- susurró Loki llevando una mano hacia su cabello despeinándolo. Se dejó caer en una silla. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y enterró su cara en las manos. –Todo esto es mi culpa, ¿por qué rayos tenía que regresar?

-Ya deja de lamentarte. Te pensaba más fuerte que eso, Loki

-¿Heimdal? – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia arriba, sorprendido.

-Si todo es tu culpa es muy sencillo: Arréglalo y regrésala

-Sabes que no lo es. No tengo permitida la entrada a Asgard.

-Yo te la doy

-¿Qué?

-No sé si lo recuerdas pero yo soy el que vigila las puertas de Asgard es mi decisión quién entra y quién sale.

-Pero, ¿por qué haría eso por el señor Loki?- Pregunto Yamino que estaba tratando las heridas de Narugami

-Más te vale no enviar a mi papi a una trampa- ladró el pequeño Fenrir

-Para recuperar mi ojo- susurró

-Para mí es razón más que suficiente- dijo Loki mientras se levantaba- Gracias, Heimdal.

-No me vengas con esas cosas. Sólo lo hago por mi propio beneficio.

-Tendremos que pedir más ayuda. Me da miedo preguntarle a Freya pero estoy seguro de que Frey estará dispuesto a hacerlo.- murmuró Loki- Es muy probable que las Norns nos ayuden pero nunca se sabe. Y es obvio que Narugami no va a poder levantarse en mínimo una semana y hay que partir lo antes posible.

Loki le ordenó a Fenrir que fuese en busca de Frey y a Yamino que le pida ayuda a las Norns. La casa se quedó en absoluto silencio y Loki sintió la falta de Mayura aún más. Heimdal tenía razón si todo era su culpa debía tomar responsabilidad y reparar todo el daño que había hecho. Se encargaría de que Mayura no tuviese que sentir dolor otro día en su vida. Y si eso implicaba acabar con Odín de una vez por todas, lo haría.

Era el primer día de trabajo de Thomas. No era muy importante pero si hacía un buen trabajo tendría las recomendaciones perfectas para seguir evolucionando en su carrera de empresario. Apenas tenía 24 años, apenas salido de la universidad. Tenía toda su vida por delante.

Le llegó una llamada del piso inferior, un tal Fairhall que deseaba hablar con su jefe, el director del Smithsonian que también era un renombrado astrólogo. Se levanto rápidamente para entrar a la oficina.

* * *

-Señor, alguien desea hablar con usted.

-¿De quien se trata?- dijo sin quitar la vista de su computadora

- Dice que debe hablar con usted, que es muy urgente, se llama Fairhall, señor

-¿Ese hombre desquiciado de nuevo? ¡Haga que lo saquen de aquí enseguida!

-Sí, señor

Cuando él abrió la puerta para dar la orden un hombre ya avanzado en edad, Thomas diría que tenía unos 60 pero se dio cuenta que poseía una increíble fuerza mientras el trataba de que Fairhall no se abalanzara contra su nuevo jefe.

-¡Christopher no entiendes! Descubrí algo que afectará la vida de todo planeta, ¡hay que hacer algo para detenerlo!

-¿Qué es lo que descubriste esta vez? ¿Acaso la tierra se partirá en dos?- dijo con un fuerte sarcasmo

-¡El sol explotará!


	10. Chapter 10

Abrió los ojos y automáticamente los cerró. Blanco. Todo era completamente blanco. Y la luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en cada superficie haciendo casi imposible ver en la habitación. Las ventanas eran enormes, y la decoración del interior le recordaba a las películas del siglo XVIII.

Se levantó con cuidado de la ostentosa cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Conocía bien esa sensación, de cuando perdía el control entrenando, esos bosques jamás volverían a ser los mismos. Recordaba que Narugami solía molestarla al día siguiente cuando las noticias lo reportaban como aterrizaje de ovnis, que solo un año atrás estaría arrastrando a Loki para que fuesen a investigarlo.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Pero no era el momento, estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido y ella recordando. Lo siguiente fue estudiar su condición, no tenía ninguna herida. Pero sí tenía otra ropa. Blanco de nuevo. Un vestido con un sencillo corsé.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida. Allí estaba, una puerta de madera tallada. Estaba entreabierta, y podía verse la absoluta oscuridad que se encontraba del otro lado. No sabía qué hacer del otro lado podía haber innumerables peligros: soldados, criaturas mitológicas, trampas. Pero también, la mínima posibilidad de que pudiera escapar, pero era demasiado fácil. ¿Tal vez las ventanas? Se asomó por una de ellas pero no podía verse el fondo, ni el paisaje. Todo estaba cubierto por una niebla espesa.

-Veo que has despertado, querida, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a defenderse con quien había entrado en la habitación. Pero al reconocer a la persona todo su mundo se desmoronó. Apenas la recordaba pero era ella, la mujer que le sonreía en casi todas las fotos en su casa…

-¿Mamá?

* * *

-Señor Loki, ¡debe ver esto de inmediato!- Yamino acababa de entrar a la oficina de Loki atropelladamente, parecía que había corrido hacia allí.

-¿Es algo sobre Mayura?- preguntó Loki, esperanzado, pero al mismo tiempo aterrorizado.

-No señor pero es urgente. – Dijo mientras agarraba el control remoto del televisor y lo ponía en el canal de noticias.

Se veía a un hombre de 50 años con la barba un poco crecida y se notaba que hacía mucho que no podía dormir bien. En el encabezado se leía _"Christopher Dallas: director del Smithsonian"_. Pero lo que más alertó a Loki fue el título de la noticia _"¿El fin del mundo?"_. Loki se alarmó y se dispuso a escuchar al hombre.

_"Hemos descubierto que el Sol está colapsando, calculamos que a fines de este año explotará. Quemando toda la vida que haya en este planeta para siempre. Este suceso estaba previsto para ocurrir en muchos millones de años pero, como todo el mundo sabe, no sabemos exactamente cuántos años tiene nuestro Sol. Este acontecimiento solo es el resultado de la edad avanzada de nuestro Sol, que en estos momentos está muriendo."_

-Pensé que desde la muerte de Balder, Odín era el que se encargaba de la energía del Sol…

-Lo hace, ¿o debría decir lo hacía? ¿Qué rayos está pasando por la mente de Odín?

-Se prepara para el fin del mundo Loki, hace mucho que estamos teniendo visiones sobre esto, aunque no es de nuestra… ¿jurisdicción?

-¡Vernardi! ¡Skuld! ¡Urd! Cuanto tiempo sin verlas, es de verdad un placer.- dijo Yamino sonriéndoles.

-Norns, gracias por venir.- Loki les sonrió.

-Lo que sea por nuestra amiga Mayura.- le dijo Vernardi con una sonrisa. – ¿Thor está arriba verdad?- Loki asintió- iré a atenderlo mientras Heimdal invoca el portal.

-¿Ya ha empezado? Si que tiene prisa por recuperar ese ojo- murmuró Loki mientras apagaba la televisión.

En eso el pequeño Fenrir pasó por la puerta.

-Papi, ya traje al idiota. Pero estuvo distrayendo mucho al malhumorado y tuvo que empezar de nuevo con el portal porque tuvo que desmayarlo para que se callara.

-Bueno eso ahorrará muchos problemas. Urd, Skuld, por favor, cuéntenme de sus visiones.

* * *

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? Tú estás… muerta.

-Estamos en Asgard. Aquí es donde vienen los muertos. Ahora ven tengo mucho que mostrarte.- le sonrió

-¿Eso significa que estoy muerta?

-Todas tus respuestas se responderán pronto, pero primero debes venir conmigo ve hacia la puerta.

Mayura fue hacia donde su madre le indicaba. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo no estaba bien. Thor le había enseñado todo sobre su mundo había algo que estaba mal. Se detuvo, con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, su madre estaba detrás.

-Mientes.- dijo de repente, casi como una autómata.

-¿Disculpa, cariño?

-Tu moriste por una enfermedad, sólo los que mueren en batalla van a Asgard para luchar en el Ragnarok. Tu deberías estar en el infierno… ¿cómo es que…?

Fue demasiado rápido, no lo vio venir, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su madre la tenía atrapada.

-De verdad eres una niña muy entrometida, esto puedo haber sido mucho más sencillo, Mayura, pero te reúsas a cooperar- dijo una voz grave detrás de la puerta entre las sombras.

Trató de zafarse del agarre de su madre pero eran igual de fuertes, era inútil. Vio a la persona entre las sombras acercándose. Tuvo miedo. Era un ser enorme, robusto. Su cara estaba en su mayoría tapada, ya fuera pos su barba blanca, o por el enorme parche de metal en su ojo derecho. El resto era del rostro de un hombre de unos sesenta años, lo dedujo por sus arrugas. Pero Mayura sabía que tenía muchos más. Traía puesto una armadura nórdica típica que Mayura conocía de algunos cuadros mitológicos. Su único ojo la miraba detenidamente, era del mismo rojo sangre que los suyos.

-Odín.-fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Thor le había contado historias sobre su padre y también había soñado con él. Era un ser frio y calculador. No había quien pudiera superar su sabiduría. No había acción que Odín realizara sin haberla planeado y revisado meticulosamente. Hace mucho tiempo había soñado con el día en el que él había echado a Loki de Asgard. Su mirada era tan fría en ese momento que helaba la sangre. No le había importado en lo más mínimo que Loki fuera su hermano electo. Sabía que lo que había hecho Loki era terrible, pero aún así, aunque no fuera de sangre, era su familia.

-Veo que me reconoces, mi hijo debe haberte hablado de mi.-dijo sonriéndole.- No es que no quiera hablar pero no queda mucho tiempo desde que Heimdal decidió traicionarme.- levantó su mano derecha, en ella tenía una cadena de plata. Tenía también un dije: un delicado copo de nieve hecho de lo que parecían ser diamantes. –Debo ponerte esto para que puedas pelear a mi lado. No te dolerá pero lamento decirte que este mismo instante en el último que pasarás consiente de tus acciones. Sentirás, oirás y verás todo pero no podrás actuar a voluntad. Mist, mi querida, sostenla con fuerza.

-Mamá, por favor suéltame- suplicó mientras, otra vez trataba de zafarse.

-Ella no te oye, está en el mismo trance que tu tendras en unos segundos. Si supieras las cosas que ha hecho tu madre para salvarte de mi… El amor de los padres no se compara con nada… Yo mismo he hecho muchas cosas para salvar a los mios. Pero ya habrá tiempo para historias, Mayura. Ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Odín le puso el collar a Mayura, no sin antes murmurar:- Loki, ayúdame.

* * *

-Thor se encuentra estable, mi señor Loki. Se encontrará bien mientras estamos ausentes.

-Gracias, Vernardi.-

-Maldito Loki, ¿cómo es posible que permitieras que mi amada Nadeshiko callera en manos de Odín? Pobrecilla debe estar tan asustada…

-Freyr, no ayudas- murmuró Loki mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye tu deja de molestar a mi papi, ¿no ves que está muy deprimido porque es su culpa que la chica del misterio este en las garras de Odín?

-Fenrir tu tampoco ayudas.

-Ya basta de tanto palabrerío, ¿qué no ven que estoy tratando de concentrarme? Son todos unos inútiles, sobre todo tu Freyr.- gritó Heimdal, estaba parado en frente de todos.

Se encontraban en el jardín trasero así nadie los vería partir.

-Ya casi lo tengo, ¿todos listos para regresar a Asgard?

Delante de Heimdal e abrió un portal de luz blanca que segaba a si se miraba con los ojos plenamente abiertos. El viento comenzó a soplar y uno por uno fue absorbido, siendo el último Heimdal, que cerró el portal luego de pasar.

-¡Loki! Tu hermosa Freya ha venido por ti. Tengo todo el día planeado, primero iremos al parque, luego iremos a ver una película romántica, para después ir al mirador de la ciudad donde me declararás amor eterno… ¿Oigan donde está todo el mundo?

* * *

**Ta da! estoy viva! Soy un completo desastre, lo admito no se me ocurría que poner, además que no me ponía a escribir. Así que mi millones de millones de disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Y prometo subir episodios mas seguido. Un beso a todos!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Esto no es Asgard… Heimdal, ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?- Vernardi preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero no hemos estado en Midgard mucho tiempo. Odín pudo haberlo cambiado cuantas veces haya querido en nuestra ausencia. Y ahora que lo pienso este lugar se parece mucho a un claro que hay en el bosque cerca de la ciudad…

- ¡Chica del misterio!- gritó Fenrir.

Todos se giraron a la dirección en la que el cachorro miraba. Era Mayura sí, pero mucho más pequeña, parecía tener 5 o 6 años. No mucho más que eso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manitas en posición de oración. En ese momento se escucho una voz, una voz de niña se escuchaba perfectamente en la cabeza de cada uno, pero los labios de Mayura no se movieron en ningún momento.

-Dioses en los cielos por favor no se lleven a mi mamá. Ella me contó de ustedes. Que son un montón de dioses poderosos que gobiernan el mundo. Pero no me dijo cuál tenía el poder de curarla, así que se los pediré a todos. Investigaría más pero no puedo porque aún no leo muy bien y no llego a los estantes más altos de la biblioteca. Por eso no puedo aprender más de ustedes, además mami está muy cansada y no puede hablarme mucho.

Verán yo quiero mucho a mi mamá y papá también la quiere mucho y vamos a sufrir mucho si ella se va con ustedes tan pronto. ¿Y si se la llevan un rato para después traerla de nuevo conmigo? ¡Puedo compartirla! Mami es muy enérgica cuando está bien y puede encargarse de todos ustedes y luego pueden devolverla, pero no por mucho tiempo porque la voy a extrañar.

Por favor dioses en el cielo cúmplanme este deseo y juro que jamás pediré nada más en toda mi vida. Mamá y papá son lo único que necesito. Por favor, hasta busqué un lugar muy lindo para orar. ¿Pueden creer que este lugar esté escondido en el bosque? Es precioso. Me pregunto si papi me estará buscando… Dioses me tengo que ir, pero por favor no se lleven a mi mami para siempre.-

-Mayura- susurró Loki mientras se acercaba a la niña.

En el momento que mencionó su nombre la pequeña abrió los ojos. La cubrió un aura roja. Hubo una explosión que destrozó todo el campo de flores y el cielo se volvió rojo, con el ojo de Odín viendo todo desde arriba. La pequeña Mayura ya no se encontraba allí, en su lugar se encontraba la actual Mayura llorando. Loki, que había caído hacia atrás por la explosión trató de alcanzarla pero se trataba sólo de una ilusión, su mano atravesó la imagen que estaba frente a él.

-¡No! ¡Mamá está muerta y ustedes no hicieron nada para detenerlo! ¡Es su culpa! Yo les recé a todos ustedes, ¿por qué no me escucharon? Por qué me tenían que separar de mi mamá. Ahora estamos juntas. ¡No molesten! Mami y yo somos felices juntas. Déjennos en paz. Váyanse.

Y con eso todo lo que quedaba del bosque desapareció. Dejando a la Asgard que todos recordaban. Excepto por el cielo que aún estaba enrojecido y supervisando todo, estaba el ojo de Odín.

Siguieron su camino hacia el templo de Odín, donde decidieron que era el mejor lugar para buscar primero. Se pararon en la entrada, que parecía no terminar nunca de lo alta que era su puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso Loki-sama? Lo que sucedió - Preguntó el pequeño fantasma que se había decidido a preguntarle sobre el suceso que había dejado a todo el mundo callados, dejando que un silencio incómodo gobernara la mayoría del viaje.

-No lo sé. Pero parecía un recuerdo de Mayura pero lo otro no lo entendí, ¿la madre de Mayura está en Asgard? Eso es imposible, la madre de Mayura murió de enfermedad, tendría que estar al cuidado de Hell… Y lo de que nos vayamos, supondré que fue Odín tratando de alejarnos y no los verdaderos sentimientos de Mayura- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Pero lo que más me intriga fue esa explosión. Jamás vi un poder así.

Todos los demás compartieron una mirada cómplice que Yamino notó al instante.

-¿Qué es lo que todos ustedes saben? Hay algo que nos han estado ocultando desde que llegamos aquí. No crean que no lo hemos notado. ¡Ahora es el momento de confesarse y decirnos que es lo que ha pasado en los años que estuvimos ausentes!

Vernardi abrió la boca para hablar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no era momento para respetar la voluntad de Mayura cuando la verdad podría salvarla.

La enorme puerta se abrió con un chirrido. No se podía ver nada adentro.

-Si estás tan interesado, Jormundgander, ¿por qué no entras y lo averiguas por ti mismo?- la voz de Odín se hizo oír. Parecía no muy lejana y a todos le heló la sangre.

El grupo entró, olvidándose por el momento de la pregunta de Yamino. Adentro estaba, misteriosamente, más helado que afuera. La humedad cubría las paredes de piedra antigua. Era una sala cuadrada. Se extendía hacia arriba y terminaba con un cielorraso de madera. Estaba levemente iluminada por antorchas que decoraban las paredes enmohecidas. El suelo también de piedra sonaba con cada pisada de los visitantes, el sonido hacía eco en todo el lugar dándole una sensación de vacío. Al final de esta sala se podía ver a Odín, sentado en su trono, apenas iluminado por la luz del fuego, pero aún así, se podía ver su ojo brillando y cada uno sintió como su mirada lo atravesaba. A la derecha de Odín se encontraba su esposa, Frigg, en su trono, tan maternal como siempre. Cada vez que esa mujer miraba a alguien uno sentía inmediatamente protegido. Miró a todos de esa manera, hasta parar en Loki, cuando lo hizo su mirada se volvió tan fría como la de Odín.

A la izquierda de Odín, parada, con una armadura típica de valkiria, se encontraba Mayura. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en trenzas. La armadura era muy parecida a la de Freya pero la de Mayura era negro metálico y tenía decoraciones en rojo, que hacían resaltar sus ojos, los cuales miraban al vacío no estaba el brillo que los caracterizaba. En su cabeza, se encontraba una banda de metal que poseía dos alas que salían por detrás de las orejas de Mayura. Tenía un escudo en su mano izquierda. Detrás de ella podía vislumbrarse un débil arcoíris. En su cuello se encontraba un collar con pequeño copo de nieve cómo dije.

-Quieren saber la verdad sobre mi pequeña Mayura, supongo. Tantos problemas, Loki, para irte con las manos vacías. Ella no irá a ninguna parte, desea quedarse aquí con su madre. No querrás ponerla triste ¿verdad?- el tono burlón en las palabras de Odín hizo que a Loki le hirviese la sangre.

-Será mejor que la dejes ir Odín no puedes mantenerla aquí contra su voluntad. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Tú me quieres a mí, ¡aquí estoy! Ahora déjala ir.

-¿"Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto"? De verdad no sabes nada. Ella tiene que ver con todo. Ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar. Ella es la mismísima causa del Ragnarok.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Mayura es sólo una humana, ella no podría ser la causa de algo como eso.

-No es mejor que te cuente la historia completa, ¿hermano mío? La que empezó hace ya 23 años.

Loki sólo permaneció callado, esperando a que él continuara.

-Hace muchos millones de años cuando Frigg y las Norns empezaron a tener visiones del Ragnarok, Mi querida Frigg dio a luz a una pequeña diosa, no pasaron dos segundos hasta que ella tuvo una visión. Una visión en la cual la pequeña diosa que yacía en mis brazos causaría el Ragnarok. La mejor opción era matarla en ese mismo instante, las Norns nos había dicho que esta diosa podría ver en el Hlidskjalf, lo que representaba un peligro aun peor porque ella podría ver el objeto de su deseo por ahí. Frigg se reusó a matarla porque era, después de todo, nuestra hija. Así que decidimos entregársela a Freya, ella la criaría como una valkiria y así, jamás cumpliría su destino. Y le dijimos a los demás dioses que la niña había nacido muerta.

Pasaron los años y Frigg solicitó que una valkiria la asistiera en algunas tareas en su templo. Freya le envió a mi hija pensando que era tiempo de que congeniáramos con ella. Pero nosotros no sabíamos su nombre ni su apariencia así que jamás sospechamos que fuera ella. Hubo un tiempo ni Frigg ni yo estábamos cerca y ella, aburrida, decidió ir a investigar el lugar. Encontró el trono Hlidskjalf y al sentarse en el pudo ver los nueve mundos. Y, allí, fue cuando vió al hombre. Se enamoró de él a primera vista y abandonó Asgard cuando pudo para encontrarse con aquel mortal. Cuando notamos su ausencia sólo supusimos que había ido al lado de Freya.

Pasaron un par de años, cuando Freya la pidió de regreso que nos dimos cuenta de que se había ido, y quién era. La buscamos desesperadamente, creímos que la habíamos encontrado a tiempo. Estaba casada pero no había concebido a ningún niño. Entonces hice lo que tuve que hacer, le envié una enfermedad mortal para traerla a casa. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que 10 años después descubrimos tu pecado, Loki, y te enviamos a la Tierra donde te hiciste amigo de una niña huérfana de madre. ¿Recuerdas cuando envié a las Norns a eliminarte y poseí el cuerpo de Mayura? Fue ahí cuando lo noté. Lo admito intenté eliminarla un par de veces pero ahora sé el verdadero motivo de que todo haya fallado.

-"¿Lo noté?" ¡Será mejor que te expliques de una vez Odín!

-Cometí un enorme error al confiarme cuando encontré a Mist. Ella si había concebido, a una niña para ser más exactos. Pero ella sabía que iría tras su hija así que la protegió, le quieto todos sus poderes y los escondió en uno de los otros mundos y la hizo invisible a mi ojo. Verás, la visión que tuvo Frigg fue que esa pequeña diosa tendría un hijo con un mortal y ese niño, sería el Ragnarok mismo, la causa y la consecuencia.

-Todavía no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con Mayura.

-Solías ser más rápido para estas cosas. Mayura es mi querida nieta.

* * *

¡Bu!

Espero que les guste tuve que escribir casi todo de vuelta porque la compu decidió fallar cuando estaba termianando... como sea también tarde porque estoy tratando sin mucho éxito de dibujar la Mayura crecida y también la Mayura vestida de Valkiria porque soy horrenda describiendo atuendos. Tal vez algún día termine los dibujo y con suerte les gustan :D.

A lo otro voy a poner un poco de info porque estoy mezclando con mitología nórdica que me ayuda en la historia.

Freya es la encargada de las valkirias. Es como la valkiria mayor o la reina de las valkirias algo por el estilo. por eso está a cargo de ellas en mi historia.

Luego el Hlidskjalf es un trono en donde Frigg y Odín se sientan, y en el pueden ver a los nueve mundos de la mitología nórdica.

Y el último punto, cambié mi nombre de usuario porque me enfermó además era hora de un cambio lo tengo desde los trece años mas o menos y ya me artó (si solo pudiera cambiar el de mi cuenta de deviantart).

Espero poder escribir más pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

- ¿Tu nieta? Eso es, es…

-¿Imposible? Por el contrario, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Mist era muy inteligente y, además, había heredado el don de su madre. Cuando se enteró de que traía a un niño en su vientre tuvo una visión sobre su pasado, supo quién era y de inmediato supo que su hijo corría un gran riesgo. No podía perder el tiempo, en cuanto ella nació le quitó su mitad, su diosa, y al mismo tiempo hizo un conjuro para que Mayura no pudiera ser vista por el trono así ella estaría a salvo y, al mismo tiempo, no causaría el Ragnarok. Yo mismo en el momento que la tuve de nuevo borré su memoria con un conjuro de Skade, congelando su memoria y su voluntad, el mismo que posee Mayura ahora mismo.- sonrió con desdén ante la cara de Loki- No me molesté en revisar de nuevo a su marido, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera notado a Mayura mucho antes, porque al "morir" el ocultamiento de Mayura se había ido. Pero al mismo tiempo, no sospeché cuando la veía contigo,- rió con ganas- ¿entiendes? Porque me habría dado cuenta que te enamorabas de una sombra. – volvió a reír. Su risa hizo eco en las frías paredes.

La ironía de todo esto es que si te hubiese mandado a cualquier otra parte de Midgard no la habría encontrado nunca, el plan de Mist era perfecto. Pero así es el destino, todo se estropeó cuando tú llegaste a su vida y te hiciste su amigo, si la hubieses ignorado desde el principio ella tendría la vida normal que siempre quisiste para ella. Todo es tu culpa, obviamente, si, en primer lugar, no hubieses cometido ese atroz asesinato, todos estaríamos disfrutando la vida, sin el temor de que Midgard será destrozado.

Loki permaneció callado, tratando de absorber todo lo que Odín trataba de decirle, ¿en verdad tenía aún más culpa de la que pensaba por la manera en la que la vida de Mayura se había desarrollado? ¿No bastaba con irse de su vida como lo había hecho? ¿Disfrutarla sólo un poco y marcharse para que pudiera vivir?

-Pero si es así, ¿cómo es que Mayura puede usar sus poderes? Si jamás los tuvo cuando los usó…- la voz de Skuld apenas era un murmullo, pero el eco la intensificó. Sorprendidos, los que no sabían del poder de Mayura se giraron para verificar lo que había dicho.

Skuld sólo esquivó sus miradas, sobre todo la de Loki, y se conformó con mirar el suelo.

Los hizo voltear la risa burlona de Odín, quien parecía divertirse mucho ese día.

-Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera tu querida amada, te ha confiado lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. Ellos no confían en ti Loki, ellos saben quien eres en realidad, un ser despiadado y egoísta que sólo piensa en su propio beneficio.

Respondería a tu pregunta, querida Skuld, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. Sólo puedo suponer que comenzó como defensa propia, un instinto bajo que la hizo conectarse con su poder, además que el contacto con los de su clase tal vez haya tenido que ver. Sólo sé que no lo recuperó, que éste le envía fuerzas de donde quiera que esté.

-Pero no comprendo, el fin del mundo, ¡se causará porque usted está dejando de darle energía al Sol! Usted elige el fin del mundo, no mi padre.- rugió Yamino.

- Buen punto, pero el quid de la cuestión es que yo deseo que la raza humana se extinga.

Después de esto un silencio se extendió por toda la sala. Todos tratando de procesar la información. ¿El lugar donde habían aprendido a vivir, y prácticamente considerar un hogar iba a desaparecer para siempre? Donde habían hecho amigos, vivido experiencias, crecido y recolectado memorias valiosas desaparecería, ¿sólo porque Odín así lo decía? El enojo hacía el dios de un ojo creció en la sala, sólo podían pensar en la injusticia que era esto. La tierra, Midgard, su nuevo hogar no desaparecería por un mero capricho.

-Los humanos han vivido ya milenios y el tiempo sólo los ha hecho peores, la soberbia, la avaricia, el odio que se tienen uno al otro, el desprecio a la naturaleza, a lo sagrado, por nombrar algunas. Y nunca es suficiente siempre quieren más. No les importan vidas de inocentes que arrastran a su miseria. Seguramente saben a qué me refiero. Miles de niñas son secuestradas para prostitución, porque quieren más dinero. Llevan guerras a países de pocos recursos que no acatarían sus órdenes y lo llaman trabajo sagrado. No hay límites para la maldad humana. Por eso merecen morir.

* * *

Ya sé, cortísimo. Pero la facu me está sacando más tiempo del que ya no tenía... además de que no escribo nunca, y no le encontraba sentido seguir desde ahí porque me gusta que terminé así este capítulo, se entiende?

además quería decirles que, tal vez, vaya a revisar los capítulos y corregirles un poco la gramática... porque algunas cosas están del espanto.

espero que les guste el cortísimo capitulo, no me odien.


End file.
